The Magnagate Key
by niceworld
Summary: Whisked away about to die, Viviath and his friend Flame set out to find the key as to why V keeps seeing portals. Includes mild language, action and romance. V is an Absol born with an elf-like ear, and Flame doesn't have the defining star shapes of a Shinx on it's ears, Real pokemon, original characters. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**The Magnagate Key**

**A/N: Written by- niceworld**

**Edited by-Wolfheart4**

**Enjoy!**

**Rated-T for mild romance and gore.**

**Prologue-**

"I told you, I don't know!"

I shouted yet again to the darkened figure that was above me. They kept making their minions torture me looking for a answer. They even scarred my pride and joy, my ear. None of the other Absol had one, not even my dad. And he said mom didn't have one either.

"Tell me what is the secret of mastering the magnagates!" he (she?) shouted at me. "I already told you, I don't even know what a magnagate is!" I couldn't even fight back. With this collar thing on me, I can't even create a razor breeze, my horn felt as powerless as my claws, handcuffed to chains that were attached to the wall.

"Look below you." said the voice. It seemed more playful this time, or cunning. Then, a sharp pain rushed up my horn. I looked down, as he said. Of course. There was lava below me, bubbling, steam coming up.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked, and she (he?) chuckled.

"Pure lava from a volcano. Much more hot than any fire-type attack. This is your last chance to live. What is the secret of the magnagates?"

I wondered if I could lie. Probably not. They seemed very intelligent. I decided to go on offense and hope for the best. "I told you I don't know already, you just don't want to admit it, you bastard!"

"happy death." he (she?) said with the pull of a lever.

I felt the handcuffs loosen, and then my legs were not held in them anymore. I was in freefall, my horn filling with pain as I fell closer and closer to the lava. Then, a flash of pink appeared in front of me.

"Hello! My name is Mew, what is yours?" I almost gasped. A mew!? Here!?

"Can't you see I am about to fucking DIE?!" I replied.

"Well, aren't you nice. And I bet you think I am going to help you after you say that to me?" then it dissapeared.

"NO!" I screamed, "COME BACK!" after a while, I noticed that the lava was getting really close. But… just as I was seeing red of lava and hatred for the Mew, around the part of lava I was surely about to fall into appeared a blue circle. It was glowing and rippling. I hoped that it wasn't something done by that figure and began praying to Arceus for dear life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes. I had no clue if I was dead or alive. I looked around. I was in a forest and there were two ivy-covered pillars near me.

I got up and recollected my thoughts. I remembered dropping into the lava pit, mew being a bitch to me and not helping me… the pokemon (or what?) that was asking about magnagates. And… what else?

I remembered that, of course, I was an Absol. And that I had my ear. I also remembered my name, of course, Viviath. But my brothers and sister called me V. I remembered my dad.

Afterwards, I finally remembered that if I don't stop thinking that I will never get anywhere, so I went to explore. I saw a cave, it looked interesting.

As I was walking near it I herd a loud scream. "HELPMEHELPMEHELPME!"

I ran to the voice and I saw a Shinx running straight at me. It ran into me and screamed "SAVE ME!"

I looked at my mane. It still had that collar on. Damn. "what are you running from?!" I shouted attempting to shout over it's pleas for help. Then I saw it rushing toward us.

"It was a- " the Shinx was interrupted by a, "Diglett!" followed by a Diglett popping up from the ground in front of me.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I said to the Shinx, still trembling.

"It was assaulting me…" it said, hiding behind me. I hit the diglett with one slash from my claws and it dug back into the ground.

"Why the heck would you, a Shinx, be afraid of a probably level four Diglett?" I asked it, and it replied, "I only have one move, spark."

I sighed, and decided that it might give me directions to the nearest town.

I said, "Okay, will you be able to show me to the next town? I kinda have a problem of my own." "But I can't!" it said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"My mom sent me here to have me kill a Scyther, and once I bring it back I will be strong enough to go out into the world on my own!" _That mom probably isn't expecting him to come back_, I thought, as I was licking my claws tasting the nice taste of the blood of that Diglett.

"Well," I said, " Would you like to go out into the world with me and forget about killing a Scyther?" It's eyes lit up. Looks like it didn't like it's mom much.

"Would I!" it responded. "My name is Flame. I am special, I know it!"

I understood why it thought it was special. It had lightning bolts instead of pluses on it's ears. And freckles.

"My name is Viviath, but my… my friends call me V." I replied, looking at his eyes,

I could tell he was a boy because his hair on the top of his hair was longer after I was able to concentrate. "I will show you the next town, after my hometown." he said, and we started off and onto the path.


	3. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER TWO-

"Owwww! Owwwwwwwww! You are hurting me!"

"Hold still!" We were going on the trail for about a fourth of a day when Flame began complaining that he felt electrical shocks. I began searching him for any joltiks.

"There. I got it off." I said, plucking it from behind his ear.

"Thank you, V."He said, rubbing the place where the Joltik used to be clinging to.

We began walking again until I stopped. I saw a Flareon, it's once majestic body lying limp on the ground. "Hey!" I shouted, looking at the two figures walking away from their victim. The figures turned around, and I could tell they were an Excadrill and Carracosta.

They were both looking at me and Flame with odd eyes, as if to say "Who are these dumbasses?"

"Look, Beluga. Some weirdo shrimps." the Carracosta said mockingly. I assumed the other one was Beluga, and he said, "Yah. Hey, look. Shrimp one has a ear and shrimp two has different ears." "Haha," said the Excadrill. " Hello ears. What are you going to do to stop us? We are just going to take the loot now, so don't get in our way if you want to live."

Flame, now realizing that they were insulting him, shouted at them " I would like to see you try to attack me and my friend, V!" I glanced at Flame. For a small Shinx, he had the courage of a Luxray.

Flame charged at them in blind rage, and hit the Excadrill. _bad move._ I thought, Excadrill is a ground type. I turned and faced Beluga. I charged and lowered my horn, but it's armor deflected it. Beluga grabbed me, and before I could shout a warning to Flame, the Excadrill picked him up, too.

"Hey, Zack," said Beluga, "Why don't we have a bit of fun?" "Yes, let's" the Excadrill hit Flame on the head with his drill, knocking him out. Beluga hit me, too. But I was tougher than she thought. I feigned being knocked out, and watched where they were bringing us.


	4. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER THREE-

I was tied up with Flame. Zack and Beluga had already 'woken us up' and now we were at an outdoor town meeting. The mayor, a Swalot, was speaking at a podium.

"These two criminals have brutally murdered Sella. We will now have a moment of silence for her." Flame and I stayed silent. We knew that if we spoke, we would get in more trouble. I knew who Sella was, she was the Flareon who we found, lying on the road who was actually killed by Zack and Beluga.

"And now," the mayor said in a booming voice, "The charges. First charge is first-degree murder. The second charge is loving each other while being the same gender…"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Flame shouted, and then said, "V and I just met yesterday!"Tthe mayor glanced at him for one second, as if to say 'yeah, right.' but then he started reading from the list again.

How'd the mayor even know that I was gay? Hell, how did he even know I wasn't a girl? V sounds like a girl's name to most people.

"The third charge is possibly bringing natural disasters to our town," I saw red. People sometimes said that Absol brought natural disasters, but we warn them when they are coming because we can detect them with our horn!

"No," I said, "We just warn you about them and when they come, you just blame us!" the mayor looked at me and began reading a speech. I looked around for the place they would keep us after the trial ends, to see how easy it would be to break out of, and then I saw two nooses swaying in the wind. I had to do something. I took in a deep breath, and shouted "TWISTER!"


End file.
